greg_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Islands in the Stream
"Islands in the Stream" is a song written by the Bee Gees whose title is named after the Ernest Hemingway novel and sung by American country music artists Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. It was released in August 1983 as the first single from Rogers' album Eyes That See in the Dark and the second pop number-one for both Rogers and Parton (after Rogers' "Lady" in 1980 and Parton's "9 to 5" in 1981). It knocked Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" out of #1 on billboard's Hot 100, also topping the Country and Adult Contemporary listings. In December of that year it was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for selling over two million physical copies in the US. It has also sold 569,000 digital copies in the US. In Australia, the song was number one for one week in December 1983 and becoming one of the highest selling singles of 1984. In 2005, the song topped CMT's poll of the best country duets of all time; Parton and Rogers reunited to perform the song on the CMT special. In April 2008, South Bend, Indiana radio station WZOW played the song continuously for several days on end. This was a stunt used to draw attention to the station's format change from alternative rock to adult contemporary. Rogers and Parton went on to record a Christmas album together, and had an additional hit with their 1985 duet "Real Love". The Gibbs originally wrote the song for Marvin Gaye in an R&B style, only later to change it for the Kenny Rogers album. Greg Page sings this song on the album I Believe in Music. Lyrics Baby when I met you there was peace unknown I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb. I was soft inside there was something going on you do something to me that I can't explain Hold me closer and i feel no pain ev'ry beat of my heart We got something going on Tender love is blind It requires a dedication All this love we feel needs no conversation we ride it together ah ah making love to one another ah ah We ride it together uh huh makin' love with each other uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in be-tween how can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we re-ly on each other uh huh From one lover to another uh huh I can't live without you if the love is gone Ev'rything is nothing if you got no one And you did walk in the night Slowly losin sight of the real thing but that won't happen to us and we got no doubt Too deep in love and we got no way out And the messages is clear this could be the year for the real thing No more will you cry baby I will hurt you never We start and end as one in love forever we can ride it together uh huh makin'love with each other uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in be-tween how can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we re-ly on each other uh huh From one lover to another uh huh Instrumental - - - - - Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in be-tween how can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we re-ly on each other uh huh From one lover to another uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in be-tween how can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we re-ly on each other uh huh From one lover to another uh huh Category:Songs